higurashi_no_naku_koro_nifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anime
Oto lista epizodów animowanego japońskiego morderczego serialu Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Zauważ, że żadne angielskie tłumaczenie, pomimo powieści dźwiękowych z tekstem "When Are Cry", są oficjalnymi tytułami. W 2006 roku pierwszy sezon, zatytułowany Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, został wyprodukowany przez japońskie studio animacji Studio Deen i wyreżyserowany przez Chiaki Kon. Został wydany w języku angielskim przez Geneon, a później Funimation, pod tytułem When They Cry - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Seria zawierała dwadzieścia sześć odcinków, emitowanych między 4 kwietnia a 26 września, w wielu japońskich sieciach telewizyjnych, w tym między innymi w Chiba TV, Kansai TV i Tokai TV. Seria jest podzielona na sześć rozdziałów, które są pierwszymi sześcioma rozdziałami w oryginalnej serii powieści wizualnych. Pierwszą jest kura Onikakushi między odcinkami pierwszym a czwartym, a następnie kura Watanagashi pomiędzy odcinkami piątym a ósmym oraz kura Tatarigoroshi między odcinkami dziewiątymi a trzynastymi, co sprawia, że serie się kończą. Następna jest Himatsubushi-kura pomiędzy odcinkami czternastym a piętnastym, co czyni ją najmniejszą z historii. Ostatnie dwa rozdziały to Meakashi-hen, między epizodami szesnastym a dwudziestym jeden, a wreszcie Tsumihoroboshi-hen, między epizodami dwadzieścia dwa a dwadzieścia sześć. W 2007 r. Drugi sezon anime, zatytułowany Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, został wyprodukowany przez ten sam zespół co w pierwszym sezonie, zawierający dwadzieścia cztery odcinki. Seria została wyemitowana w Japonii między 6 lipca a 17 grudnia w kilku japońskich sieciach telewizyjnych, takich jak Sun TV, TV Kanagawa i TV Saitama. Historia jest podobna do pierwszej, ale to, co pozostało niewyjaśnione w pierwszym sezonie, wyjaśniono w trakcie trzech oddzielnych łuków fabularnych. Pierwszym z nich jest anime-oryginalny łuk nazwany Yakusamashi-hen, po którym następują ostatnie dwa łuki z oryginalnej serii powieści wizualnych: Minagoroshi-hen i Matsuribayashi-hen. 18 września 2007 roku szesnastoletnia dziewczyna zabiła swojego ojca siekierą w Kioto w Japonii. Odległe podobieństwa między Kaiem a incydentem były zbyt silne. W odpowiedzi, Tokai TV zastąpił dwunastego odcinka 21 września 2007 r. Pokazem gotowania. Również w 2007 roku, po wyemitowaniu drugiego sesonu, ukazała się pierwsza Higurashi OVA o nazwie Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Gaiden. OVA zawiera jeden dodatkowy odcinek o nazwie Nekogoroshi-hen. Nekogoroshi-hen to lekka powieść wydana w 2006 roku, ale kiedy Studio Deen zobaczyło rosnącą popularność Higurashi, wydała 23-minutową OVA. W 2009 roku ukazała się druga Higurashi OVA, zatytułowana Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei. Składa się z trzech łuków, zaczerpniętych z płyty epilogu o tej samej nazwie i lekkiej powieści wydanej w grze PS2. Te trzy łuki to Hajisarashi-hen, Saikoroshi-hen i Hirukowashi-hen. Hirukowashi-hen to historia o Higurashi Daybreak. W 2011 roku ukazała się trzecia Higurashi OVA o nazwie Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira. OVA zawiera cztery nowe łuki. Jednak te łuki są głównie fanservice obchodzi dziesiątą rocznicę serii Higurashi. Cztery nowe łuki to Batsukoishi-hen, Ayakashisenshi-hen, Musubienishi-hen i Yumeutsushi-hen. W 2012 roku ogłoszono pierwszy animowany film Higurashi, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kaku. Według Ryukishi07 film będzie oparty na epidemii Higurashi. Outbreak to opowiadanie, które jest opowiedzianą historią zawartą w wydaniu Higurashi Daybreak. 11 czerwca ujawniono nowe informacje o Kaku. W przeciwieństwie do oryginalnej koncepcji, Kaku będzie Pachinko-OVA dla nowej maszyny Pachinko o nazwie "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Itadaki", a nie film. OVA zostanie wydane na DVD z maszyną Pachinko pod koniec lipca. Z dniem 4 marca 2011 roku Funimation usunęło z pewnego powodu odcinki When They Cry - Angielski z odcinków publicznych YouTube i umieściło je w "prywatnym". Dlaczego Funimation zdecydowałaby się to zrobić, gdy pojawiłyby się pogłoski, że odnowią licencję na dubowanie serii Kaia, wkrótce nie jest znana. Funimation zaczęła także szukać użytkowników, którzy przesłali zduplikowane odcinki na swoje własne konta YouTube i albo umieścili na nich bloki krajów (od tej pory każdy, kto mieszka w Stanach Zjednoczonych, nie może ich oglądać), albo usunął odcinki z siłą. pod "roszczenia dotyczące praw autorskich". Od 14 czerwca 2011 r. Frontier Works Inc. usunęło wszystkie odcinki anime Higurashi z serwisu YouTube i zamknęło konta, które je przesłały. Obejmuje to ni, Kai i Rei; wszystkie angielskie napisy i nieprzetworzone odcinki zostały usunięte. Odcinki z napisami w innych językach / zostały ponownie załadowane, ale z bardzo niską liczbą wyświetleń nie zostały jeszcze usunięte. Zlikwidowano również wszystkie odcinki Umineko no Naku Koro ni. 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni' ' '(ひぐらしのなく頃に) ---- 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Gaiden' ' '(ひぐらしのなく頃に外伝) ---- 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ''Kai'' '(ひぐらしのなく頃に解) ---- 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei '(ひぐらしのなく頃に礼) ---- 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira' (ひぐらしのなく頃に煌) ---- 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kaku' (ひぐらしのなく頃に拡) ---- Page of the new animated movie Kategoria:Higurashi no Naku Koro ni